


Хочу, чтобы ты был жадным

by jlmrm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Бокуто просто хотел, чтобы Акааши был немного жадным.





	Хочу, чтобы ты был жадным

**Author's Note:**

> всё как обычно. альтернативное чувство юмора и всего остального. 
> 
> на слова  
> Teta  
> #31 – Жадный  
> Myu  
> #34 – Провокация  
> New Year  
> #22 – Теплый

Акааши озадачено уставился на накрытый стол. Обычно он вставал первым и готовил завтрак. Но сегодня Бокуто не только не проспал, так еще и встал раньше, и приготовил завтрак. Не весть какой, но всё же.  
– Ну, чего стоишь? Присаживайся, – бодро предложил Бокуто.  
Акааши медленно опустился на стул и осторожно взял в руки приборы, словно ожидая какого-то подвоха. Он внимательно наблюдал за Бокуто, но тот как ни в чем ни бывало, напевая под нос какую-то веселую песенку, наливал свежезаваренный кофе в чашки.  
– Бокуто-сан, – осторожно начал Акааши, – что-то произошло?  
– Нет, ничего.  
Бокуто поставил перед ним чашку и сам уселся напротив.  
– Тебе не спалось?  
– Почему же? Я отлично спал сегодня.  
Акааши всё же недоверчиво изучил лицо своего партнера на наличие синяков под глазами или хотя бы мешков. Но ни того, ни другого не было. Бокуто действительно выглядел бодрым и свежим. Акааши всё так же недоверчиво осмотрел кухню, жаль не успел посмотреть гостиную. Может быть там Бокуто набедокурил и теперь старается таким образом замолить грехи? Но судя по всему квартира была в порядке. Тогда почему?  
Он ковырнул омлет и постарался как можно незаметнее принюхаться к нему, прежде чем положить кусочек в рот. Нет, определенно Бокуто не пытался его отравить. На вкус омлет был вполне себе съедобным, только немного пересоленым.  
– Бокуто-сан, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Едва ощутимое беспокойство не давало насладиться завтраком в полной мере. Определенно что-то должно было произойти. Бокуто, который каждый день просыпал на работу, который забывал донести форму до ванной, который сжигал всю еду, к которой притрагивался. Он просто не мог взять и исправиться за одну ночь.  
– Я прекрасно себя чувствую. Отлично спал и вообще всё хорошо. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Вот это вот всё, – он указал на накрытый стол, – совсем не похоже на тебя.  
– Ну и что? – он беззаботно пожал плечами и вгрызся в тост. – Разве я не могу тебя немного побаловать?  
Акааши понимал, что больше ничего не сможет вытянуть из Бокуто, так что ему пришлось на время оставить эту затею. 

На удивление день прошел спокойно. Акааши на работе не получал сообщений ни от Бокуто, ни от общих знакомых о косяках, замеченных за ним. И кто-то, а Куроо уж точно не стал бы таить ничего и обязательно прислал бы не только сообщение, он бы еще и фото приложил. Несколько раз Акааши сам порывался написать кому-нибудь, чтобы узнать не заметил ли кто странностей за Бокуто. Но вовремя одергивал себя. Ведь по большому счету ничего страшного не произошло. Всего лишь немного необычное и необоснованное поведение Бокуто. Которого, как казалось до этого Акааши, он знал вдоль и поперек.  
Вечером Акааши как обычно пришел раньше Бокуто и на всякий случай всё перепроверил. Но квартира была такой же как и вчера, ничего не сломано и не перевернуто. Даже спортивная куртка Бокуто лежала в корзине с грязным бельем.  
Он взглянул на часы, до возвращения Бокуто оставалось еще пара часов. Акааши решил, что у него есть время посмотреть таблицы прошедших дружеских игр.  
После окончания школы, Акааши не пошел в профессиональный спорт. Хотя Бокуто и настаивал на этом. Он закончил обучение в университете и работал тренером в школе неподалеку от дома. Ему нравилась эта работа и его команда. Бокуто же построил яркую карьеру в профессиональном спорте, но пару лет назад, ему пришлось завязать с ним, так как врачи не были уверены в том, что его плечо выдержит такие нагрузки. Но чтобы не терять такого ценного кадра, руководство команды решило перевести его в тренеры. И в итоге его расписание практически не поменялось. Он всё так же приходил поздно домой, всё так же отсутствовал во время выездных игр своей команды. Акааши понимал, что это не просто работа для Бокуто, он всё так же жил волейболом. Поэтому не видел причин выставлять ему претензии по поводу длительных отсутствий, отмены редких свиданий или опозданий к ужину.  
Он не заметил, как заснул. Казалось, что вот только что он просматривал таблицы. На кухне что-то громко стукнуло и послышалось тихое чертыханье. По всей видимости и ужин будет от Бокуто. Акааши взглянул на часы, сегодня он задержался дольше обычного. Сбросил с себя теплый плед, которым укрыл его Бокуто и направился на кухню.  
– Я почти закончил, – не оборачиваясь, произнес он.  
Акааши порой удивляло, то как партнеру удавалось услышать или, возможно, почувствовать его присутствие. Он сел за стол и принялся наблюдать за Бокуто. Долгие года вместе научили Акааши понимать его по любой мелочи. Сначала это помогало во время игр, а потом и во время совместной жизни. Некоторые черты его характера не изменились. И его настроение всё так же стремительно могло изменится. Даже сейчас наблюдая за его движениями, Акааши понимал, что Бокуто что-то беспокоит. Оставалось подобрать нужный момент чтобы спросить.  
Когда тарелки оказались на столе, Акааши наконец-то смог посмотреть на лицо возлюбленного. И с ним определенно было что-то не то.  
– Сегодня определенно что-то случилось, – он уже не задавал вопрос. Он ждал реакции.  
– Акааши, – медленно начал он. – Получилось так, что в эту субботу будет встреча команды. И боюсь я вернусь поздно.  
Как раз на эту субботу у них было намечено свидание. Бокуто сам занимался резервированием стола и разработкой плана.  
– Хорошо, я отменю бронь, оставь мне номер ресторана.  
Бокуто нахмурился и только кивнул. И эта реакция показалась Акааши очень странной. Обычно в такие моменты Бокуто извинялся, обещал, что в следующий раз обязательно всё получится, как-то неловко шутил, пытаясь приободрить Акааши. Сегодня всё же был определенно странный день.  
– Я могу не ходить на эту встречу. Это просто обычная попойка.  
– Не стоит. Я думаю, тебе нужно поддерживать дружеские отношения со своей командой. А на свидание мы сможем пойти и в следующий раз.  
Бокуто снова нахмурился и принялся за еду. 

По субботам у Акааши были только утренние тренировки, так что обычно если в этот день у Бокуто были игры или какие-то еще командные мероприятия, они практически не пересекались. Так случилось и в эту субботу. Когда Акааши вернулся домой, Бокуто уже не было.  
Весь день он провел в обычных заботах. Сходил в магазин, постирал форму, свою и Бокуто, немного поработал. К вечеру он приготовил ужин на двоих, хотя знал, что, если Бокуто придет из ресторана, он вряд ли захочет есть. Но это скорее уже была привычка, выработанная годами.  
В коридоре послышался грохот и голоса. Акаши выглянул из комнаты и увидел в небольшой прихожей Куроо и повисшего на нем в бессознательном состоянии Бокуто. Это был первый раз, когда Акааши видел его таким.  
– Эй, мы пришли. Давай просыпайся!  
Акааши вздохнул и подойдя ближе подхватил, бормотавшего что-то, Бокуто. Судя по интонации, он был не очень доволен.  
– Спасибо, что притащил его.  
– Я хотел было бросить его в том баре, но меня спалили работники и велели забирать с собой.  
Акааши улыбнулся, он знал, что Куроо в любом случае этого не сделал бы. Максимум он нарисовал бы что-нибудь на теле Бокуто и сфотографировал бы всё это.  
– Зайдешь?  
– Да нет, не хочу опоздать на последний поезд.  
– Станция же не далеко.  
Куроо многозначительно посмотрел на Акааши и тот решил не продолжать, вспомнив как в последний раз побывав у них в гостях, тот заблудился на обратном пути, пропустил последний поезд и с горем пополам вернулся обратно. Не самое лучшее воспоминание в его жизни.  
– Я пошел.  
– Еще раз спасибо.  
Куроо кивнул и вышел из квартиры. А Акааши столкнулся с небольшой проблемой. Закрыть дверь пока на нем висит Бокуто он не мог.  
– Бокуто-сан, ну помоги мне немного, – пробормотал Акааши пытаясь оттащить его в спальню. Но тот словно наоборот стал еще тяжелее и так и норовил рухнуть на пол.  
С горем пополам он дотащил его до кровати и сгрузил на нее. Акааши внимательно посмотрел на Бокуто. Его определенно что-то беспокоило настолько что он позволил себе напиться до такого состояния. Но почему Бокуто не поделился своими тревогами с ним? Хотя он и раньше не особо делился переживаниями. Казалось он еще со школы пытался показывать Акааши только свои сильные стороны. И в большинстве случаев безуспешно. Но Акааши никогда не заострял на этом внимания, потому что находил его эту черту чрезвычайно милой.  
Бокуто тихо застонал и этот звук вырвал Акааши из своих мыслей.  
– Так. Сначала дверь, а потом принести воды. Тебе завтра будет очень плохо.  
Он развернулся чтобы выполнить то что задумал, как у дверей его настиг хриплый голос Бокуто.  
– Акааши, почему ты всегда такой?  
Он резво обернулся и взглянул на Бокуто. Тот продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами.  
«Но мне не могло же показаться», – промелькнула мысль в его голове.  
– Какой такой? – рискнул спросить Акааши. Возможно Бокуто просто разговаривает во сне, хотя раньше этого за ним не наблюдалось.  
– Ну вот такой. Никогда ничего не требуешь, не капризничаешь.  
Он ошарашенно уставился на возлюбленного, словно тот говорил с ним на другом языке.  
– Мне бы так хотелось, чтобы ты был хоть чуточку жадным. Сказал бы мне, нет не ходи, это всего лишь попойка. Но ты всегда отказываешься от чего-то своего в угоду мне. Мне такое не нравится. Я словно пользуюсь тобой, будто ущемляю тебя. Не даю достаточно любви.  
Акааши боялся даже сдвинуться с места. Впервые Бокуто говорил так серьезно и то, о чем думал. О том, что его беспокоило.  
– Даже тогда… когда отменил наше свидание. Это была всего лишь провокация, чтобы бы наконец-то сказал мне что ты важнее обычной встречи с командой. К тому же никакой встречи не было. Просто всё пошло не так, я немного разозлился и в итоге пошел в бар с Куроо, когда должен был бы провести этот вечер с тобой. Прости меня.  
– Бокуто-сан, тебе не за что извиняться, – решился заговорить Акааши. – Я не считаю, что ты меня используешь или ущемляешь. Ты думаешь я не вижу всё, то что ты для меня делаешь? Плед, если я заснул, забыв включить обогрев. Не смотря на то что ты просыпаешь, ты всё равно успеваешь упаковать мне обед. Даже не смотря на свою усталость, ты всегда делаешь мне массаж, когда я возвращаюсь с затянувшейся игры. Ты думаешь я не вижу этого всего? Я вижу, как ты меня любишь и стараешься показать это всеми своими действиями. Поэтому мне даже ненужно быть жадным, чтобы получить то что я хочу. Ведь я и так получаю этого в достатке.  
– А покапризничать? – Бокуто приоткрыл один глаз и взглянул на него.  
– Бокуто-сан, – Акааши многозначительно приподнял брови.  
– Ладно, понял. Но мне кажется это было бы мило.  
– Бокуто-сан!


End file.
